A Phantastic Adventure
by CodeCracker3
Summary: When Roxanne stumbles across three people who are are strangly similar to Erik, Christine, and Raoul, she cannot beleive it. Her sister, however, is not so convinced. Present-day.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters Erik, Raoul and Christine...but I do own the characters' personalities. (:

**Payton's POV**

I wait impatiently in front of my middle school, anxiously wanting my sister to hurry up. Roxanne was eighteen, and a senior at the Academy of the Performing Arts here in New York Why she hadn't picked me up, I had no idea.

My phone buzzed, and I sighed. The text message read:

Hey,

Can't pick you up. The GREATEST people came by today at acting class. I gotta talk to them.

-Roxy

"God, Roxanne!" I muttered under my breath. Our apartment was only two miles away, but walking there in the drizzling rain was not something I was looking forward to. If only I had known what would have happened next, I never would have gone home.

**Roxanne POV**

Oh my gosh. When I first saw them I knew they had to be the ones. I mean, after all, I've only read the Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux numerous times and had seen the musical ever since I was born. I'm not obsessed, like my sister thinks.

I'm just overally passionate.

Anyways, maybe I wasn't being the best sister to let Payton walk home when I promised her a ride home from her snooty school for geniuses, Abbot Academy. But she's got to toughen up. Maybe this will teach her to realize that the world doesn't revolve around her.

It revolves around the theater arts, obviously.

**Payton POV**

Walking back home was a nightmare. What kind of sister would let her little sibling walk home, all alone, in the rain and swirling winds? And this wasn't just ANY city; this is New York. I could've been robbed, or attacked, or bitten by a rapid rat.

Then she'd be sorry.

Or I could tell Mom and Dad. They were on a business trip to Jamaica and were taking advantage of the weather there. And when they got back…she would be in so much trouble.

As I walked down the sidewalk—trying to avoid the rabid rats—my finger poised over the CALL button on my iPhone. But then I remembered that she didn't tell on me when I accidently broke a chandelier when I was three. (An earthquake COULD'VE happened.)

I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I wouldn't call Mom or Dad, but I sure was going to make it difficult for her when she got home.

I heard Roxanne come up the stairs, and I turned around, ready to give her the "You're the worst sister and I deserve better…" speech.

But I never got a chance. She entered with the three most peculiar misfits I had ever seen in my life.

Payton sat there, her jaw wide open as I smiled sheepishly. "Payton, these are my friends: Erik and Christine."

Raoul piped up. "And don't forget about me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut UP Raoul!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my sister's arm, and shoved her into the next room. "Okay, it's not what you think…"


	2. Chapter 2

Payton POV

She's lost it. She's OFFICIALLY lost it. I always knew you had to be a little crazy to be in the theater, but now I am sure my sister's elevator doesn't quite reach the top floor.

Okay, I was about to make her guilty about leaving me all alone, when she walks in the room with three complete strangers! I mean, what did she do, pick the most random people off the street and drive them to our apartment?

I mean, first, there's this guy who's older than Dad, who happens to be thirty-nine. This creep looks forty-five if you ask me. He's got sleek black hair, and wearing black clothes with a pathetic little cape.

Sure, you may be saying, it doesn't sound that bad. But wait, there's more.

He had some scars on his face, which didn't exactly qualify him for a hunk, but they weren't so bad that he had to have an obscure eye patch over them.

That's right. An eye patch. Now, it's not like I'm against eye patches or anything, but the thing that really ticked me off was the guy had a hook instead of his left arm.

Add a floppy hat and a weird sidekick and let's call him Captain Hook, or, if we want to be more realistic, my computer teacher.

Christine looked a lot younger that Erik, maybe in her twenties. She had light brown hair that was unbelievably curly, and dark, dark eyes that had the perfect shade of makeup. She was tall, but slim, like my sister and me. This Christine had a white dress on that she managed to keep clean, and a necklace that held a lone ring.

Was she pretty? Yes. Was she smart? Well…you didn't need more than two seconds to realize the phrase "blond moment" should be her new catchphrase.

She looked at the doorbell as it was the coolest thing in the world, pressing it and giggling at the high pitched laugh. "It makes noise!" she said, in complete awe.

And Raoul. He looked like a piece of work. He had blond hair, which he styled down to his shoulders. NO boy should ever wear his hair long.

Unless it's Justin Bieber. But that doesn't apply here.

Raoul had tight black pants on, and a flowing white shirt. He was handsome, and looked about Christine's age, and only had eyes for her. But he made me uncomfortable, just how any random stranger SHOULD make you feel.

'Listen, I want to talk to you, this isn't what you think," my idiotic sister said as she pulled me into the other room, my jaw still slack.

"Are you insane? Who the heck are these people?"

"I told you: Erik, Christine, and Raoul."

"Oh, and THAT clears everything up." I threw my hands in the air, exasperated. I thought for a minute. "Wait, aren't these characters' name from that musical… _Les Miserables_?

"Oh God, no! Don't you know anything?"

" Apparently not. Then who are they?"

"It's from the _Phantom of the Opera_, you know, the musical you fall asleep to every year!"

"Well, they dim the lights for a reason!" I shot back. "So, you see these people preform in your acting class…and naturally assume that they're fine!"

"No, they just need a place to stay for a while—"

"You would trust these wackadoos? How about the emo guy, he's a piece of work, isn't he?"

"Don't judge, Payton!"

"I have a right to judge! The guy's got a HOOK WHERE HIS HAND SHOULD BE! If that doesn't have the word 'pedophile' all over it, than I just don't know what does!"

"He's not a pedophile!"

"He has a hook where his hand should be, Roxanne."

"That doesn't mean—"

"A HOOK. Roxanne. A hook. And he's got that sort of face…the face of a stalker."

"Payton," she shook my shoulders. "You don't know him like I do."

"Pull it together woman!" I shouted. "They're strangers!"

"No they're not! I've met them before! Payton, I think they're really the true people in Phantom."

I stare at my sister. She can't be serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxanne POV**

I am serious. I've never been so serious in my life.

Hey, I should know. I know this musical. This has to be the original Erik, Christine, and Raoul. I know it is.

**Payton POV**

My poor sister. She's so delusional.

I shake her hand off, and give in. "FINE. Fine. Have it your way. You want three strangers in the house, you do that. But I'll make sure to have Dad's gun with me—at all times!"

"You can't even shoot straight!"

"Well, I can aim. And there's one place where YOU KNOW it's gonna hurt-"

All of the sudden, shouting was heard from the kitchen. My sister rushed out of the family room.

**Roxanne POV**

Raoul was pushing Erik—MY Erik—and he was giving him some shoves as well.

"I deserve Christine!" Erik shouted. He waved his hand—the one without the hook—in the air.

"No you don't! You kidnapped her, you tried to make her stay with you! You're a murderer, a stalker. How could anyone want to be with you?" Raoul gave a grimace. "I am, after all, better looking."

That crossed the line. I strode right up to him and slapped him across the face. "Wash your mouth out with soap!" I yelled.

"Roxanne, stay out of this," Erik's voice was cold, but his voice was tender. He pulled my arm and set me aside.

"Looks don't matter, it's what's on the inside that counts," Erik retaliated.

"Well, your inside is just as ugly as your monstrous face!" Raoul shouted. Christine gasped, and the Phantom roared. His eye—the only one visible—flashed dangerously, and he pulled out a sword.

Raoul did the same, and the two were about to clash when Payton threw herself between them.

"Ladies, ladies," she shouted, holding her hands out like a referee. "We're all beautiful!"

Christine piped up. "But I'm more beautiful than any of you!"

"Shut up brainless," Payton fired back.

"And…what else Payton?" I said, hoping she was going somewhere.

She shrugged, and said, "I really don't know where I was going with this. I've never seen a real dual before."

She turned back toward the two. "Now, go to your corners, and when the whistle blows, come out fighting, no hair-pulling, or tackling. Oh, and don't crash into anything, otherwise you'll have to pay for it. Let's have a nice, dirty fight…I could use a little entertainment."

I gave her a little slap the upside of the head.

As she was rubbing her neck, I said, "Okay, everybody stop fighting!" Erik lowered his sword, and Raoul hesitantly put his back in his sheath.

"You two need a little alone time," I said. "Erik and Christine with me, Raoul, you go with Payton."

"No!" she hissed quietly. "I don't want Raoul! I don't want to babysit…"

I smirked. "Should've thought of that before you called me insane."

**Payton POV**

I hate my sister with a burning passion.

I slumped down on the table, wanting to finish my homework. I blasted my iPhone and Raoul stroll over to the table. His head bopped up and down to the music.

"Who is this fine singing voice?" Raoul asked. His head whipped around, trying to find the source of music.

I gave him a weary glance. "It's Justin Bieber."

"Who is Justin Beaver?"

"BIEBER. And he's one of the most famous teenage singers in the world. You've never heard of him?"

"No."

"How about Taylor Swift?" At his shocked expression, I continued on. "The Jonas Brothers? Katy Perry? Lady Gaga? Adele? Greyson Chance?"

Raoul looked like the look of confusion was permanently etched onto his face.

"You don't know any good music, do you?" I shook my head. "Raoul, where have you been?"

Raoul shrugged. "Fighting off the phantom…trying to protect my Christine."

"Believe me bub," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "She's not worth it."

** Comments? Suggestions? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxanne POV**

I cannot believe it. I am going to die. DIE. Erik saw the piano and sat down. He long, white fingers played over the keys effortlessly. He began to hum a song.

"Erik, sing please!" Christine pleaded, her arms draping over his shoulders. I gritted my teeth. Christine didn't deserve Erik—no one did.

Except for me, possibly.

His melodic voice came out, and I was pretty much in awe…

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to Be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to Be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived life can be loved alone_

Christine's eyes closed, and I felt pretty star-struck too. "Erik…that was beautiful." His mouth twisted up in what could've been a smile. I had never seen him smile before.

"Can you sing?" his husky voice shocked me.

"Me, well, a little bit…" I said shyly. No way was I THAT good.

"I bet you could be better."

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard Payton yell "ROXANNE!"

**Payton POV**

I saw the remainder of my iPhone shattered on the ground. "Why'd you do that?" I shouted at Raoul, who was breathing heavy.

"You said Christine wasn't worth it!"

"She isn't! She's a brainless, bratty, stupid, arrogant bi—"she heard us come in and turned around. "Raoul broke my iPhone!"

Roxanne ignored Erik's and Christine's inquisitions of what an iPhone was. "You shouldn't have given it to him."

"I didn't, he smashed it on the ground."

"The thing is full of demons! Voices were coming from its interior!"

"Raoul, you fool!"

"He's a fop," Erik said, his voice low and grumbly.

I threw him a glare, my temper flaring. "You not helping…what do they call you again…the Prince of Darkness?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "That's Ozzy Osbourne's name, he's the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Is there a difference?"

"The Phantom of the Opera has a soul…where's your soul?"

"It jumped off a bridge…right along with your sanity!"

**Please review! Oh, also, the song is_ Learn to Be Lonely_. It is in the _Phantom of the Opera_ movie soundtrack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You JANE for being my first reviewer! My sanity thanks you! (:**

**Roxanne**

I'm not insane. My sister just doesn't understand.

The Phantom isn't about what he did or what he looks like. It's about true love, true desire, to be happy.

Why couldn't my sister understand this?

These are the true people…I just know it. I need to know how to they got here.

And how to go back with them.

**Payton**

Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to be safe. I'm just trying to not get us killed, that's all. But does my sister believe that these people are raving lunatics that should be locked up in a mental hospital for the rest of their lives?

No of course not. It takes one to know one, anyway.

I'm really tired of being the adult here.

So, the next thing my sister says to me is a couple of words I will never, ever say—and, to be quite honest, I have never heard before but has expanded my vocabulary—and stalks off into the living room.

And what does she do? She starts singing. SINGING.

Christine, the Phantom and Raoul applaud her, and ask her to sing more. Roxanne calls me in, but I ignore her, because I know she'll make fun of me for my lack of musical talent. I know she would.

"Get your butt in her Payton!" I hear her yell. Finally, when I'm sick and tired of hearing her voice, I go in, wanting to get the torture over sooner verses later.

**Roxanne POV**

I can't help but be smug. I can carry a tune with ease. My sister, on the other hand, couldn't sing to save her life.

Which I can't resist rubbing in a bit.

After singing a bit for Erik, Christine and Raoul, each praised me. Erik looked especially impressed, which was like a dream coming true for me.

But for it to be a complete dream coming true, Payton would have to leave.

**Payton POV**

"What do you want, Roxanne?" I asked.

"Sing for them," she said. I wanted to wipe that pathetic little smile off her face so bad.

"No, I don't want to," I mumbled.

"C'mon, Payton, I'll buy you a new iPhone…" she teased. I sighed, because I knew I was going to give in. I can't live without my phone.

I took a deep breath…

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_Finally, I see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare…_

I couldn't go on anymore. Raoul and the Phantom were chuckling, and Christine and Roxanne were practically in hysterics, they were laughing so hard.

I felt my cheeks burn with anger, and I could feel the tips of my ears going red.

"Shut up!"

The Phantom had a nasty smile on. "Your sister has talent. You, on the other hand, I have no hope for."

Raoul snickered. "That was the worst voice I've ever heard…ever consider a freak show?"

I clenched my fists. "Go screw yourself!" I shouted, my anger getting the best of me.

When Raoul replied that he already had, I threw my hands up in frustration and stormed into my room, the stinging comments and biting laughter enraging me to the core.

**Roxanne POV**

Oh damn it all. I pushed it too far.

Payton always joked about her bad voice, but I think I made her really angry. While Raoul asked me what "screw yourself" meant, I made my way to my sister's bedroom. The door was locked tight.

"Payton, Payton?" I asked.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think, it's me, your sister."

"For all I know, the three strangers could be holding you hostage and holding a gun to your head and a grenade in their hand. And when I opened the door, they would throw the grenade which would cause me to explode. And you know how much I hate spontaneous combustion."

"For God's sake, open the fricken' door!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Not in the mood."

"Give me a better reason. I'm in charge of you."

"Well, I am shunning you."

"If you were shunning me, then you wouldn't be talking to me." Silence overtook the space between us, the door separating me from my sister.

I once read somewhere that in ancient tribes, silence was their punishment. No one would respond to anything they said, give them anything, and would never talk the receiver of the punishment. The members of the tribe would ignore the poor guy who did something wrong.

Eventually, the person who was at fault went crazy, literally insane from the lack of communication.

It's worked on my sister before...could you tell?


	6. Chapter 6

**Payton POV**

I once read somewhere that in ancient tribes, silence was their punishment. No one would respond to anything they said, give them anything, and would never talk the receiver of the punishment. The members of the tribe would ignore the poor guy who did something wrong.

Eventually, the person who was at fault went crazy, literally insane from the lack of communication.

**Roxanne POV**

I panicked. Okay, yes I was freaking out. It's been over an hour, and she hasn't come out of there yet. This was a new record for her, because she becomes bored very—almost too—easily.

**Payton POV**

She was freaking out, wasn't she? HA! Works like a charm.

Me? Yeah, I'm fine. It's not that big a deal, I just wanted to display some acting skills my sister claims I never had.

Shows how wrong she was, doesn't it?

Anyways, I couldn't be more bored in my room. There's nothing to do in there! So I decided to come out and face the music.

So, I walk into the kitchen, all innocent, and Raoul, the Prince of Darkness guy, Christine, and the person who I must call my sister is sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Payton, we want to apologize," Roxanne says.

"Well you should." I folded my arms and leaned on the counter.

"I apologize for my irrational behavior," Erik mumbles, fixing his eye patch.

I smirk.

**Roxanne POV**

"Let me make it up to you," I grab my car keys. "Let's go shopping."

"What are we going to do with them?" she wrinkles her nose.

"We'll take them with us, we can't just leave them here."

"Yes we can! Leave a little food and water out…put all the electronics away," she inserts a dirty look to Raoul, "and they'll be fine!"

"They might kill each other!"

"Well, we have only half the problem, don't we?"

I sigh. If only Payton realized WHO THESE PEOPLE WERE.

**Payton POV**

So I'm swindled into having to take those creeps with us. Great.

"Shotgun!" I call as we race out the door. Erik looks around wildly. "GUN? Where?"

"No idiot, I meant—" I slapped my forehead. This wasn't going to get any easier, I could tell.

So I sit up in the front seat, and Roxanne sits in the driver seat. Raoul, Erik, and Christine sit in the back. When the car first moves, Christine screams.

"What?" Roxanne asks. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why are we moving? Where are the horses? What kind of contraption is this? This is no ordinary carriage!"

"The horses are invisible, Christine." Roxanne improvises.

**Roxanne POV**

My sister seems exasperated as she looks in the rearview mirror. "Yes, Christine, invisible. As in unable to be seen, not visible to the eye." She then goes and rattles off the formal definition, doing her weird photographic memory stunt again.

Christine reddens, blushing. "I knew that," she mumbled.

"Sure you did, whatever stops the tears." Payton replies.

"Smartass," Erik mutters.

I wince. Bad move.

Quick as a flash, Payton turns around in her seat to face him. "Want a piece of me, Captain Hook, or the whole thing?"

Erik growls back in response.

Payton, acting childish, bares her teeth and growls right back at him. They have a massive stare down until I push Payton back to her seat.

She glares at me. "I was winning!"

**Payton POV**

So we stop off at Times Square. To be completely honest, I'm excited. I love being in the pulse of New York.

As Roxanne files out of the car and opens the door for the bunch of misfits, I go around back and get something in the trunk.

"Okay, everybody, New York is a very, very busy place… you can get lost." I hear her say as I make my way to them.

Raoul smirks. "I could make my way through Paris with my eyes closed."

I butt in. "Did Paris have rabid rats?"

"Rabid rats?"

"Yeah, they grow about five feet long, and have red glistening eyes. When their teeth sink into your flesh, you become one of them—"

"Payton, knock it off."

I pout. It could happen. The rats, I mean.

"Okay, everyone have a safety buddy?" Roxanne asked.

Christine and Erik grabbed onto Roxanne's arms, and Raoul grimaced as he shuffled over to me.

"Oh no. No. No, no, no, no no!" I stomped my foot. "I'm not going with Raoul. I would rather cut off my arm."

Erik slowly brought out his sword from his sheath.

"You do, you DIE a painful death." I warned him. "You'll end up just like Joe."

"Who's Joe?" Erik asked.

I grinned my evil smile. "Exactly."

**Roxanne POV**

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, everyone, we're going to be staying together—"

"Wait!" Payton brought something out from her back. "Let's use this."

"Payton!" I cried, exasperated. "That's a rope for kindergarteners when they go on a field trip."

"Yeah, that's why it's here…Ow!" she rubbed the back of her neck. I gave her a little slap.

"Anyways, stay together."

"And keep your hands at the level of your eyes," Erik said in a grave voice.

"Why?" Payton asked.

"That way, no one would be able to attack you. Most of the time attacks come from the back and you can easily deflect them…" he was cut off by a slap from Julia.

"Couldn't see that coming, could you?" she smirked.

I give her an evil glare, and she pulls it together.

Then, the Phantom, Christine, Raoul, Payton, and I begin our journey in New York.


End file.
